


Keith/Klancetober 2019 piece

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Hi there! thought this would be a fitting first piece to post on here. Hope all who read enjoy this little bit of fluff I created for Keith/Klancetober.





	Keith/Klancetober 2019 piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DifferentChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/gifts).

The sun filters through the windows of the bedroom, bathing everything in gold. Keith awakens slowly, bothered by the light now hitting his eyes. In his sleepy haze, he turns his head slightly to look at his husband in his arms. Lance is sleeping very soundly, snoring softly and not stirring a bit at his partner’s movement. Keith smiles, pulling Lance a little closer and planting a kiss on his forehead. This causes the blue altean marks on Lance’s cheeks to glow, and he can’t contain the chuckle that escapes him. His attention to his husband is quickly diverted by the sounds of a babbling baby coming through a baby monitor on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Their baby daughter, Luna was also awake. Keith sat himself up, doing his best not to disturb Lance and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched and yawned before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his bed. Kosmo stirs on the floor by the foot of the bed and awakens, stretching as Keith makes his way past. “Morning, buddy. Want to come with me to check on Luna?” He smiles while giving the wolf an affectionate scratch behind the ears. Keith makes his way out of the bedroom, Kosmo in tow.  
They go a little way down the hall before stopping and entering through the door of Luna’s nursery. Keith smiles as he enters, his daughter babbling and cooing excitedly as he approaches her crib. He peers down into the crib; a pair of bright blue-green eyes catch his and Luna squeals in delight at the sight of her father. “Well good morning to you, too”. He chuckles, carefully lifting her into his arms. He peppers her little face with kisses, finally stopping with a raspberry on her cheek, and all the while the little one dissolving into fits of giggles. He then sets Luna onto the changing table in the room to give her a fresh diaper. He sets her back into her crib afterwards to make his way into the kitchen to make her a bottle, returning a couple of minutes later. Keith lifts Luna from her crib once again and settles into the rocking chair next to the window in the nursery. She happily drinks her bottle as Keith rocks them gently back and forth.  
Once she finishes, he moves them back into his and Lance’s bedroom. He sits down on the bed, placing Luna in between him and Lance before laying himself on his side facing them both. “I think it’s time to wake papa up, don’t you?” He whispers, holding back a laugh. He sees Luna turn on her side and reach her tiny arms and hands hands outward towards Lance’s face, attempting to pat at his cheeks to get his attention. Lance finally stirs, brow furrowing before his eyes ease open to the sight of his husband and baby daughter before him. He smiles softly “Good Morning, princesa, and good morning Mi Amor” Lance mumbles soft and sleepily before lifting his daughter onto his chest, planting a kiss on her forehead. “How long have you both been up?” Lance asks, still fogged by sleep. “A little while- heard Luna through the baby monitor.” Keith leans over to plant a good morning kiss on Lance’s cheek. “Do you want me to make some tea?” Keith asks. “Tea sounds wonderful right now.” Lance sighs happily as he shifts slightly with Luna on his chest to get more comfortable. “You got it, Be back in a few.” Keith smiles at his husband, stealing a quick kiss on his lips before rising from the bed. He makes his way back to the kitchen, Kosmo in tow. He returns shortly after, with two hot mugs of tea. Lance places Luna next to him on he can sit himself up and grab his mug. He sighs happily as he takes a sip. Keith sits himself on the opposite side of Luna on the bed as he sips his tea. She babbles excitedly, kicking her tiny legs into the air and even managing to roll herself over onto her belly.  
Keith places his tea on the nightstand, lifting Luna up into his arms, smiling as he brings her close to nuzzle his nose against hers. “She’s getting so big already, can you believe we’ve already had her for two months?” Keith coos. “I know! before we know it she’ll be walking and able to talk back to to us! ” Lance laughs as he leans towards the other side of the bed to plant a raspberry on his daughter’s cheek, earning a delighted squeal from Luna. Lance straightens himself up and yawns. “Why don’t we lie back down for a bit? It is Sunday after all.” Lance reasoned. “Sounds good to me.” Keith ends up yawning himself, laying back down and placing Luna comfortably on his chest. Lance scoots himself closer to Keith, lying on his side a draping an arm around his husband and daughter. Like that, the small family falls asleep peacefully, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning.


End file.
